


Sweet Nothings

by llamaday



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaday/pseuds/llamaday
Summary: Dream and Technoblade around a fire, featuring pining Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 406





	Sweet Nothings

Fuck. He was in it _deep_.

He had fallen in love with his best friend.

Dream thought as he stared and Techno. He had this smile on his face and his eyes shone beautifully over the campfire. The dim light enhancing every one of his features. He was laughing at this stupid joke Dream had made.

Dream just stared awestruck at him. Wondering how he got so lucky.

To have a _best friend_ like Techno.

“You’re such a nerd.” Techno said, startling Dream out of his thoughts. Dream rubbed the back of his neck. “Haha, yeah…” Dream hastily replied.

Techno let out a big breath after he had regained his breath from laughing. “Well, I’ve better get to bed. As should you.” Techno said getting up and pointing at him. Dream nodded. “In a bit.”

Techno smiled a bit at him. “See ya tomorrow, Dream.” He turned and went into his tent. Dream just stared at the vacant spot on the other end of the campfire. He put his head in his hands and just sat there. Thinking about nothing.

Thinking about his friend, that was in the tent across from him.

He groaned silently and cursed under his breath. He glanced at his friends’ tent. Wishing he could join him and lean against his chest, maybe they would whisper sweet nothings to each other.

But that was just a pipe dream.

A few weeks ago, he had realized his feelings while seeing Techno fighting. He handled his weapon so gracefully, it was melodic. It was like he was dancing. And the way he had handled a bow. He had fired it with such ease.

He thought the feelings would subdue; but they hadn’t. In fact, he had fallen even more. As they got into more fights with bandits and monsters.

Dream closed his eyes. He saw Techno. His smile, his laugh, his everything.

He opened them again to see the real deal in front of him, smiling playfully.

“You fall asleep outside again?” Techno said. Dream huffed a laugh. “Oh c’mon. I’ve never done that.” Techno’s smile dimmed.

Dream furrowed his eyebrows. “You good, man?” Techno nodded. “Yeah, just thinking.” Dream nodded. “About what?” Techno met his eyes.

They looked into each others’ eyes for a moment. Dream could see that Techno was contemplating something.

“You.”

That caught dream off guard. His eyes widened. He said the dumbest thing one could say in a moment like this. “Huh?”

Techno shook his head; Dream could see a faint blush dusting his friend’s cheeks.

“Nothing.” He said with his amazing voice.

Dream felt a dazed smile go across his features. Techno stared at him, with a look Dream perfectly recognized.

Techno sent a lovely fond look at him.

Dream got up and circled the fire and sat down beside his friend. “So, what’d you say?” He said with slightly more confidence.

Techno looked into his eyes, narrowing them. Dream felt like Techno was staring right through him. Then, the thing Dream had dreamt about for weeks, maybe a few months, had happened.

Techno had kissed him.

It was everything Dream had imagined and more. Techno’s lips were chapped yet soft. They pressed a bit hard and it was uncomfortable at first. But it was everything Dream had wanted.

Dream immediately kissed back, and he felt Techno relax. The kiss somehow got better.

They pulled apart a few moments later. Techno’s hand had rested against Dream’s cheek and Dream’s hand was on Techno’s waist.

They smiled at each other.

“Can you do that again?” Dream whispered in the night.

Techno’s lips were already on his as soon as he finished the question.

They sat around the fire sharing soft kisses. They went into the tent later.

Dream’s pipe dream had come true. As they were in Techno’s tent cuddling against each other, whispering sweet nothings.

The only sound that resonated around them were their whispers, quiet laughter, and soft kisses exchanged between them.

They both slept peacefully, that was a first.

And a start.


End file.
